Truly Villainous
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: You can call me a Liar Thief Criminal. But I am really just a Villain. I'm the worst of the worst. I will get away with anything I want. Fem!Villain!Deku x Villain!Katsuki
1. 1 : Just An Act

_"Characterize people by their actions and you will never be fooled by their words"_

The shrill scream of an unfortunate victim rang through an expensive and elaborate mansion. Seconds too late, sirens blared on the property, alerting its residents and guards. There was incoherent shouts that was drowned out by the discordant commotion of thundering feet and alarms still screaming to be turned off. Two figures already scurrying away from the crime scene and blending in with the black of the night.

"Kacchannnnnnnnnn! I'm hungry! Let's go and get something to eat already!" The greenette cried as she kicked her legs up and down on the bar stool as if she was on a swing set.

She even pouted to emphasize how childish she is, making her innocent act more believable to any stranger.

She had wild and messy, green hair that stuck out in so many places and forest green eyes that held something dark. The tips of her hair were dyed in many different colors of the rainbow. Hidden in her hair is an ear filled with multiple silver piercings that go from the tip of her ear to her small lobe. She also had a nose ring to match her silver piercings on her ears. She wore a black lace bralette that showed off her naval piercing, a black leather jacket, a short, black skirt with cat tights, and her leather, two-inch heel boots.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at his companion but stayed seated and finished his shot of alcohol. Next to him was a shabby, tattered bag with something bulky inside.

His bright blonde hair was dyed red at the tips to match his ruby eyes and was long enough to be put into a ponytail. The ponytail touched the nape of his neck. He has the exact same piercings as the girl he sat next to. He wore a black tank top that showed off his well-sculpted abs, a black jacket with a hood, and black jeans tucked in black combat boots.

"Deku, let's wait until the Boss comes." His voice stern, like a parent scolding their child.

Deku feigned the cutest pout, her lips quivering slightly to draw attention to it, her eyes from the fake, unshed tears.

Instead of giving in like she wanted, he snarled at her and smacked the back of her head.

"Kacchannnnnnnnn!" She wailed loudly, rubbing behind her head with her perfectly manicured hand of black nail polish.

She glared accusingly at him with her now bright, electric green eyes. Katsuki simply glared back with glowing red eyes, rivaling her eyes.

Then the sound of someone clapping snapped them out of their silent battle.

Deku's eyes gleamed happily towards the person while Katsuki's tense muscles relaxed, "KUROGIRI-SAN!" The dark man slowly walked out from the darkness that he cloaked his figure. His whole body is made of a dark mist. He wears a suit that covers most of his body except his face and hands.

It's hard to tell what expression he is wearing but both of them can tell he is a bit annoyed at their foolish banter.

"Children, stop playing around. Shigaraki Tomura will be coming back soon and will not like these displays of immaturity." He scolded the two acting as their parent.

Deku pouted at the older villain while Katsuki glared at him. "What the hell? He's not even coming? Why the fuck are we even here then? Let's just go, Deku." He demanded as he forcibly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the stool.

She yelped as her wrist was pulled roughly and her head colliding with Katsuki's hard chest.

"Don't fucking pull me!" She snapped as she shoved herself away from his chest.

Katsuki growled back and caught her wrist again, gripping it harder then before. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was no use. He squeezed her wrist too tightly and even used his nails to keep it latched on her wrist.

While this was happening, the door made a creak sound. It was being slowly opened by Tomura. The whole room felt colder and intense. Deku and Katsuki felt chills go up their spines. Instead of trying to get away from Katsuki, like she previously did, she shuffled closer to him. Her free hand went to tug at Katsuki's jacket.

"He-hello Master." She choked out, trying to push down the lump in her throat.

Tomura looked at her and sneered. His intense stare made her shrink back behind Katsuki.

"You two will be off duty for awhile. He wants you two to take U.A's entrance exams, going undercover as heroes. You will be staying at this address and under these names." He said as he handed the two teenagers a small folder of papers.

Katsuki took the folder and peeked inside. Inside were an address, two registration papers for U.A, and fake medical records with fake two names on it.

"All Might is going to teach at U.A and I need you to find his weaknesses." Tomura hissed grudgingly as the whole room got colder and tense.

"We will take the fucking exam and go to U.A." Katsuki submissively grunted as he slowly started inching towards the door with Deku practically connected to his jacket like a leech.

"One more thing, don't fail or else you know what's coming to you." He coldly threatened the two, making the two victims shiver.

"Y-Yes sir." They answered hesitantly as they finally opened the door to their freedom and walked away from the chilliness of the room.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. 2 : New Crib

Katsuki and Izuki arrived to their new home.

 _'Better than the shack we grew up in.'_ Katsuki thought.

Izuki was thinking the same thing as they started walking towards the apartment building. The outside was run down with its paint chipping off, showing an ugly dark brown color underneath that reminded Izuki of wet mud. There seemed to be holes in the roof and its tiles seemed to be falling off. There was only about 30 apartments in the whole building but luckily Katsuki and Izuki didn't have to buy an apartment. Two acquaintances of Tomura were living secretly as normal students and had agreed to take in the young villains as their distant relatives.

Katsuki and Izuki walked up the stairs to the top of the floor where the owners of the apartments live. Tomura mentioned them being away for a bit so they could wander around the apartments. They both went inside the apartment 383. It looked pretty normal to the disappointment of Izuki. She wanted to play with cool gadgets or objects that could be potentially dangerous.

When they first walk in, they saw a flat screen tv up against the wall and a large rug in front with a white kotatsu rimmed in pink cloth. Across from it was a low dining table also in white with beige cushions as seats. The kitchen was next to the door and the cabinets were in light brown color with a white fridge. Past the dining table were three doors. One of them had a hanging sign that read _'Danger: Do Not Enter,"_ the other one said _"Private: Do Not Enter,"_ and the last one said _"Vacant Room"_ meaning it was Deku's room. The apartment is rather small but homey. Deku and Katsuki like it. They decide to visit Katsuki's new apartment next door, 384. The room had a different atmosphere to it.

Inside was a smaller tv close by the door along with a kotatsu that looks similar to the one in 383 except rimmed with a purple cloth and had a brown rug underneath. The kitchen had dark brown cabinets and a grey fridge. The hallway had the same three doors and Katsuki had a good guess which one was his. He opened the door closest to the living room and saw a small room with a bare twin size bed and two boxes on the floor.

Katsuki curiously eyed the boxes and slowly moved towards them. He tugged on the flaps to reveal clothes he recognized as the clothes he borrowed for the undercover missions with Deku. Guess they all came to this house when finished with its purpose or it's the owner's clothes and he was giving them to Katsuki.

Deku started getting impatient so she called out to Katsuki, "Kacchan! Let's go already! I'm tired!"

He sighed but grabbed both boxes to carry out. He locked the door before they both went into the apartment next door.

"I feel so gross! I hate going to bars, sweaty people clinging to each other like animals." Deku groaned as she stripped herself of her black tank top but strutted into her room, knowing her partner in crime is secretly checking her out and made sure to sway her hips. She walked out the room with a white tee and pink shorts in her hands towards the bathroom. She flipped her rainbow hair towards him and batted her eyelashes seductively. Katsuki swore he saw her eyes glow green for a split second before shutting the door.

Oh. He knows what game she's trying to play. She is tempting him to come and join her.

A smirk crawled onto his lips, looks like he will be playing by her rules.

He stripped himself of his sweat-soaked shirt and followed her into the bathroom. He found her fully naked and her clothes thrown messily on the toilet seat, so childish and immature. He noticed that the bathroom is really cramped and the bathtub is really small. Deku sat on a small, plastic stool, washing her hair with shampoo foams, trying to rub it in to remove all the dirt and oil. He slid his pants off together with his boxers and washed himself with the loofah like it was no big deal.

It really wasn't. He has seen her body numerous of times and she has as well. They've also have several sex partners of both genders.

He was about to pass the loofah to her but had a better idea. He poured more soap on the loofah and silently came behind her, her back turned from him still trying to get out all the grim from today. He started rubbed her back with the loofah. She immediately tensed up and stopped washing her hair but soon started purring at the gentle strokes her partner lavished her with. He groped here and there but mostly rubbed her skin clean. He patted her arms and she obediently lowered them so he could wash them too. He gently lifted him so he could scrub them clean.

Once he finished, she quickly turned around and poured more shampoo into her hand so she could wash his hair. Once Katsuki reached her neck, he suddenly dropped the loofa and cupped her cheek. She gasped and stopped cleaning his hair. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She instantly closed her eyes to kiss Katsuki back. He smirked into the kiss and reached for the shower head. He quickly turned it on, spraying them both with cold water causing Deku to shriek into his mouth and pull away. He grinned but kept his mouth closed so the water would rinse out he shampoo.

He could feel her running her fingers through his hair to help get it all out. Her cool fingers soothed the headaches he's been getting lately. Cigarettes and beer can't compare to her soft, delicate touches. He heard her turn off the faucet but before he could open his eyes, he felt his mouth become invaded. He welcomed the tongue with his own. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her flushed against him. She gasped and held onto his shoulders to balance herself, squeezing his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. They slowly fell into a dance they have replayed many times before, her hands tugging at his platinum locks while his pawed at her ass.

Before he could take things further, she tore her lips away and turned away to catch her breath, her face flushed pink and her lips swollen from his abuse.

"Let's stop. I don't think the neighbors will appreciate the new noises coming from here." She panted out.

She clumsily untangled herself from him and bolted towards her new room slamming the door shut, leaving Katsuki in the bathroom with his half hard problem.

"SHITTY DEKU! COME BACK HERE AND FINISHED WHAT YOU STARTED!"


	3. 3 : New Today

It's not everyday Katsuki and Izuki get to go off on their own. They have off from their usual jobs and get time to prepare for the UA entrance exams. Two birds with one stone in Izuki's opinion. She explored around and found an interesting device called a DS which led to her playing it ever since, lazing around the apartment glued to it. Using creatures to kill other creatures of their own kind? That's her favorite part of all.

Katsuki would laze with her and silently watch her kill some odd looking creatures. She seems to really enjoy mashing the buttons and watch her opponents die.

It's boring in his opinion. They don't even die. They just "faint" and get revived. Stupid game.

He started looking over the U.A papers while they had time. It is their mission to give info about U.A. He opened his folder and started reading the papers. Himura Kazuto was his name. Disgusting and shitty name to start off.

He is a mix with a Japanese father and an American mother. His profile says he still has blonde hair with brown eyes. Looks like he has to get some colored contacts to hide his red ones which will become a pain in the ass everyday. His profile states his legal guardian is an older cousin who dropped out of high school at a young age. They both are supposed live in the apartment next door.

He looked at Izuki's papers. Her fake name is Toga Mizuki. She is fully Japanese with an older stepsister as her legal guardian. She has been homeschooled until applying for U.A.

Easy enough for her. Damn, she doesn't even need to get contacts.

Perfectly fine like that.

There is no photo of them yet so they will have to submit one. Katsuki looked at his dyed, neck length hair and back at Izuki's long, poorly dyed rainbow hair. They definitely need a haircut to blend in.

He looked down at his clothes too. He wore some baggy sweatpants he found along with a black tank top to match it. He turned to Izuki who wore sweatpants too and a baggy shirt.

They probably should sort out all their clothes too.

"Shitty Deku, I'm going into our room." He announced, going into their room.

He sat down onto the floor and rummaged through their clothing. There was pretty much a variety. They went in disguise pretty often or stole clothes for just a night of clubbing.

In his companion's box were dresses, skirts, blouses, sweaters, heels, and wigs while he had jeans, jackets, different types of tops, dress pants, and a lot of shoes.

He probably should be hanging them up. It's annoying to leave them on the floor. But then he remembered something and went to the bathroom. He searched through the drawers for the object he needed. He finally pulled out the blunt object he wanted. He held his ponytail into his hand. He wants to do this but he was never good at doing this himself. He took a towel and went back to the living room to the same place he left Izuki.

"Hey shitty nerd, you think you can do this?"

He called out and threw the scissors towards her at an inhuman speed.

With one glance from the greenhead the scissors stopped in midair and fell to the ground with a clank.

"I can do it but why do you even want a haircut?"

She picked up the scissors and spun it in her hands.

"Dumbass, you should know why. Media going to be on our tails for awhile because we're going to be UA students."

He sat down and wrapped the towel around his neck.

"I will do this if you cut mine too."

"Deal."

Silently, she went to work at his tangled hair while he picked up her game from her pocket and started playing it too.

Cutting hair is such a pain. He'd rather keep it long then doing the chore of cutting it every 3 months.

Soon she was done and let him look in the camera of the new phone the owner left for her.

"Not bad for a useless Deku."

She did a better job then he thought. She cut off the ponytail and kept his hair spiky. His dyed ends were on the floor.

They switched spots and he started cutting her hair while she went back to mashing the buttons on her DS.

Eventually, he came to a stop and just let her see.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Her rainbow hair was all cut off but in the process of cutting everything off, he had to make her hair really short and to emphasize its natural color.

"I look like a boy with boobs!"

She screeched.

"Stop fucking yelling. You look completely unrecognizable."

"I want to look unrecognizable but I want to look like a girl!"

"Stop your damn whining and let's go get some food."

She pouted as she got up. They just left the mess and went out with their keys and money.

They decided to take a train to Hosu City which was short and filled with their usual silence and the tapping of buttons.

The city is pretty boring compared to other places they've been to. Katsuki's favorite places were China and America. They didn't need to take a train to get fast food. They could have gone to a shady, run down gas station to get everything they needed.

Too bad their neighborhood don't have a convenience store. The place is filled with crime and poverty that no store would want to open there in a 5 mile radius.

They need to get some toothbrushes, toilet paper, extra towels etc. The owners of the house don't even have the basics. They haven't even come home yet in the small time Deku and Katsuki been living there.

That's fine with them. Less human interaction, the better. Katsuki don't even want to know what kind of people Giran stuck them with. Their bosses are already freaky enough.

They first headed to a ramen shop to at least get some decent food.

After a fulfilling meal of ramen, they finally went to the convenience store to get what they needed.

"Toothbrush, hairbrush, conditioner, shampoo, towels... what else do we need, Deku?" Katsuki turned around to consult his partner but she was completely engrossed in her DS. He sighed and just continued on gathering everything they needed until the next time they can go shopping.

Once they paid and exited the store, he decided they should go to someplace else. "Want to head somewhere else real quick?"

His Deku hummed in response so he took it as a yes. He had to lead her to the train station and make sure they got off on the right stop. The ride was about an hour but will be worth it if they got to relax. Off the train, Izuki finally put her DS away and curiously looked everywhere.

"Why are we here? I thought we were just gonna go home." Tch. She never listens once she is on that stupid device. It's not jealousy!

"I just want to visit good old junior year before we enter high school." He lied. Ah yes. That shabby school. Undercover, they went to junior high and was able to find a lot of recruits for their boss. They also had fun burning that school down to the ground.

"Why would you want to look at a pile of ashes? We see ashes all the time from work."

"Fine. Ruin the surprise. I wanted to take us to the beach." He revealed. Her eyes lit up like a lightbulb and she squealed.

"Why are you waiting then? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the ruins. Soon, they switched places and he dragged her to their destination. It was close to the burned down school so they didn't travel far.

Deku's face fell as she saw the beach he took her to. It was filled with trash! Why would he ever bring her here?

"Look, I know it's fucking disgusting right now but it can be our own place no one knows about. No one has come here for years." He suggested but Izuki was still hesitant about it. She doesn't want to clean up someone else's trash but it would be very romantic if they did clean it up. Izuki blushed at this. Romantic? When did she ever think about romance? It's Kacchan and Deku.

They're not some couple or in a relationship. They're companions who understand and trust each other. They been through thick and thin together, know each other's secrets and what the other has been through. To Deku they're not a couple but probably more than a couple ever could be.

Deku softly sighs with "Sure, why not. This might be good practice for Yuuei." Katsuki's look of triumph was almost worth saying yes.

Almost.

Not now that she's pushing an old locker across the beach to put it in the metals pile.

"Kacchan help me!" She cried before turning around to find her partner in crime. She found him considering two cabinets he lifted himself onto the sand to decide if their room needed one.

Her body was dripping in sweat but luckily her black tank top and the towel around her neck is soaking up most of it.

"We should sell the furniture to get some money then use all the old furniture here to replace it. We should also refurbish everything here and sell it to people here." Katsuki muttered as he considered everything around him.

Whoopsies, he stole that nasty habit from her. At least it isn't as bad as hers where she sometimes thinks out loud.

"We can probably get supplies from our landlady or from Kurogiri. They probably won't mind!" She yelled as she pushed the locker into the metals pile they are making.

"Yeah, great idea. Let's do that. We can get started tonight after eating." He settled for that plan and then started to help her with sorting out all the items they have.


End file.
